


Why Toothless got Himself Involved

by DragonLover582



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover582/pseuds/DragonLover582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the dragons never meant to harm Hiccup? Every time they attacked, or tried to attack Hiccup, they were only trying to bring him back to his mother? Wrote this while watching httyd, saw the monstrous nightmare snap at hiccup in the beginning and started thinking..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own httyd; books or movie. Although, that would be pretty cool...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the dragons never meant to harm Hiccup? Every time they attacked, or tried to attack Hiccup, they were only trying to bring him back to his mother? Wrote this while watching httyd, saw the monstrous nightmare snap at hiccup in the beginning and started thinking..  
> Also: this entire story takes place before/during the first movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own httyd; books or movie. Although, that would be pretty cool...

Valka ran her hands along Cloud Jumper. "I want you to get another dragon to retrieve Hiccup. Find one to succeed where all the others have failed. Bring my son back to me." Cloud bowed, then flew off to talk to a certain dragon. Only the night fury would be able to regain possession of the son of Valka and Stoick.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you request me to retrieve a son of the wingless landcrawlers?!" The offspring of lightning and death spat. "The dragon who lands on that piece of land rubble never returns. I have never gone within a fire shot of there, and I am not going to begin. Do not try to reason with me or threaten me with your king. I serve no one, not even the evil dragon the others call queen. I only join the raids to avoid getting eaten."

    Cloud jumper stared at the dark colored dragon intently.

    "Alas!" The midnight finally cried, "I can see in your eyes that you will not be swayed. Very well, we will compromise, I will send a monstrous nightmare who may be able to lay hold on him. I will oversee to make sure all goes well. Do not ask for more, that is all I will do." The night fury flew off huffily with no further words.

    "Well," Cloud mused to himself, "that went better than expected."


	2. Chapter the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's been a long long while since I first posted on this story, and I am really sorry. Unfortunately, I don't LOVE writing, so I can't promise any regular updates, but I do have an idea for how I want this to play out. Thanks for reading!

 

  The early morning sky was dark and cool at the smallish isle of Berk, when the screaming began. 

        “Dragon attack!!” The call echoed through the air, and all was silent for a moment before the sound of all hell breaking loose erupted. Weapons, armor, even the odd appendage flew through the sky as the battle of dragon versus viking commenced. 

        A black shadow soared through the sky under the cover of darkness, easily evading the fighting foes, as he kept his eyes on the monstrous nightmare lighting the largest hut of Berk on fire.

        “That was not the plan!” The shadow hissed to himself as he alighted on a nearby rock and watched the boy-to-be-captured escape the house and run off; while the nightmare had become distracted by a few sheep.  Again .

        “What. Is. Wrong with you?!” The night fury confronted the large red idiot. “You let him escape! What were you doing?!”

        “I was getting some sheep for the queen!” The indignant reply came.

        “That is NOT the priority here.” The shadow snapped. “I told you, while you get the boy, I will get your food. So HURRY UP!”

        “Fine.” The big beast looked like he was about to make a cutting remark, perhaps about the fury’s mother, but a scathing look sent him sulkily on his way. After a moment of watching the nightmare fly around clumsily, the fury decided to shadow him to ensure the job’s completion.

* * *

         Hiccup ran through the village, weaving in and out of the fighting, while trying not to be seen. It was undoubtedly not working, as anyone who so much as caught a glimpse of him immediately began yelling at him to get back inside. Why they even bothered completely mystified Hiccup. Nobody would really care if something were to happen to him; besides, he was so small, it wasn’t very likely that the dragons would even see him, let alone eat him. Lost in his thoughts, Hiccup almost ran directly into the path of fire left by a Deadly Nadder, when someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Hiccup cringed when he saw who his rescuer was; Chief Stoick the Vast, or, as he was known to Hiccup, Dad.

        “I wonder if they still remember what happened the last time I was running around outside?” Hiccup thought, mentally wincing.

        “Hiccup! What is he doing out again-What are you doing out again, get inside!” Stoick glared at Hiccup angrily, then tossed him aside. 

        “Yep, a Viking never forgets, forgives, or fears.” After being tossed aside, Hiccup continued on his merry way until he finally reached the forge where he worked. 

        “Eh? Ah, Hiccup! Nice of you to join the party; I thought you would’ve been carried off!” Gobber, Hiccup’s mentor/babysitter and perhaps the only person who didn’t wince when hiccup showed up, cheerfully teased Hiccup yet again about how he didn’t meet the viking’s large and buff standards. 

        “Who me? C’mon, I’m waaay too big and manly for them!” Hiccup and Gobber bantered back and forth as they did every night (or morning, as it was now), but this time, something felt different to Hiccup. Oh yeah! Today was the day he was going to test his bola launcher. Maybe then he would finally be accepted into the clan of vikings he survived with. Maybe then he would finally be allowed to join his peers; the group of teens he could see from his window. He listed them silently; Fishlegs, the nerd; Snotlout, my cousin, ugh; the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut; and… ASTRID. Hiccup shivered with delight when he saw that the gorgeous blond shield maiden was strutting in HIS DIRECTION!!!! Never mind, she was walking towards the rest of the group. Maybe one day HE would be able to work for the better of the tribe, perhaps extinguishing fires, or something cool like that. THEN Astrid might notice him.

        “Maybe I can sneak out while Gobber isn’t looking and save the day before anyone notices me!” Hiccup subtly glanced Gobber’s way, and had almost made it out of the window when he was grabbed and pulled back. 

        “Come on, let me out, please? I need to make my mark!” Hiccup complained.

        “Oh sure, you’ve made PLENTY of marks, all in their own places!” Gobber scolded while prodding the boy back to where he belonged. 

        “Please, two minutes. I’ll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better; I might even get a date!” With ASTRID!

        “Come on, you can’t lift a hammer, you can’t swing an axe, you can’t even throw one of these!” Gobber pointed to a pair of bolas just as they were grabbed by a viking and flung at a passing dragon, capturing the poor beast in one throw. 

        “Fine, fine, fair point…but this will throw it for me!!” Hiccup ran over to a tarp and dramatically pulled it away, proudly displaying an odd combination of wood, string, and metal. Gobber looked at the …machine?… with distrust when it suddenly sprang to life, shooting the loaded bolas at an unfortunate viking who happened to be standing outside the forge. Hiccup winced.

        “See? It works perfectly!” Here it comes, he braced himself. 

        “Works perfectly?!” Gobber began sarcastically, “Sure, it works AMAZINGLY, if only we could use it to fight the DRAGONS instead of our own MEN!!!” 

        “The calibration was off and…” Hiccup mumbled.

        "The WHAT was in the WHAT?” Gobber continued to berate Hiccup, “Look, Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all… This.” Gobber waved his hands vaguely at Hiccup. 

        “Really? Because it looks like you just gestured to ALL of me.“ Hiccup replied with the appropriate amount of snark. 

        “Yes! Thats it! Stop being all of you!” Gobber tossed Hiccup a sword. “Sword. Sharpened. Now.” Hiccup sighed and turned to the grinding wheel. 

        “Someday I’ll get out there…” He daydreamed. 

        After the sword had received sufficient sharpening, Gobber had Hiccup running around the forge completing different tasks until a Viking ran up to the forge window. 

        “There’s been a Night Fury sighted! And it was actually stealing food this time!” Gobber raised his eyebrow, then turned to his apprentice.

        “Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there.” He turned to go, then seemed to remember something.  “Stay. Put. There.” Gobber commanded Hiccup like he was a misbehaving dog. "You know what I mean. AAARRRRGGGHHH!” He charged out the door. 

        Hiccup stood there for a moment, then grinned. Patience always pays off. He hurried over to his bola launcher, adjusted it, then was off. As he ran, a few people called at him to come back, but he ignored them. Today was the day! He could feel it! Finally, he reached the spot he had determined earlier was the best place with a clear, unbroken line of sight. He set up the launcher and looked around. Nothing. 

* * *

         The Night Fury was surprised at how much he had enjoyed attacking those sheep. He managed to capture a few for the monstrous nightmare's tribute, but could not, of course, be begrudged for sampling a few. Some dragons say you should debone a sheep before you eat it, but the fury thought it added a nice crunch to what would otherwise be a soggy meal.

        After the sheep had been gathered, killed, and tucked away for the tribute, the night fury soared around, looking for the nightmare. 

        “Where could he be?” Murmured the fury, “Probably botching it up again. Oh! There he-No! What is he doing this time!?” The big buffoon was poorly attempting to sneak up on a small figure crouching over an odd contraption on the top of a hill. The contraption, the fury noticed amusedly, was aiming for the empty sky, and the boy at it was paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings. To further distract him, the shadow of night flew a little closer, right in sight of the child. As he flew by, he was surprised to here a small ‘swoosh’, as the bola passed nearer to himself then he ever would have thought possible. 

        “Well, who would have thought.” The dark flier thought amusedly. ”The kid’s pretty clever.” And with that, the midnight flew to a safer spot to watch as the nightmare fulfilled his task.

* * *

         “At least I was close…” Hiccup sighed in defeat. He probably wouldn't have another chance to sneak out of the forge with the bola launcher for a while. He sighed again, kicked the dirt, and started trudging back to the village. He was so caught up in his disappointment, in fact, that he almost ran into the enormous red Monstrous Nightmare glaring right at him.


End file.
